The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Return to Adélie Village". Plot (After defeating the Killer Whales and Kony the Sea Lion, The Amigos with Lovelace swim to get back on the huge glaicer from the Forbidden Shore. Meanwhile at Adélie-Land, Angelo, Estefan, and Enrique were walking and talking at a snow pile.) *Angelo: Did anyone seen Ramón? *Estefan: No. *Enrique: Not at all. *Angelo: If not, we will go to Roy's side and tell him that he's missing. *Estefan: Wait a minute, he was exiled back at Adélie Village. *Enrique: Yeah, that was a few years ago. We got to do something, and the Adelie Chicas with the Groupies left this place a long time. Since yesterday, i promise for the big boys to come back and what are we gonna do? *Angelo: I don't know and we have to stop the Alpha Skua. *Amigos: *arrive with Raphael* Hello boys. *Raphael: Guys, i'm home. *Angelo: What? *Amigos: Bad news, Lovelace is gone. All of the people are waiting to answer him some questions. But they have been holding their lovestones for a long time. *Angelo: That feather penguin is paying for this from his stupid questions. *Raphael: And who is going to do the question things? *Angelo: Question Things? I don't know and we have to leave Adelie-Land for good. *Estefan: But we move there five days agos before The Amigos arrive for a reunion. *Angelo: Then, we're leaving to find Roy and his Elders. *Enrique: Good, we have to go. *Amigos: I trust you guys to do this. *Raphael: I agree. *Estefan: Oh boy. *Angelo: Let's go. (Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael and Amigos leave Adelie-Land to find Roy and his Elders. The scene changes with The Amigos and Lovelace cilmbing up on the huge glacier of the Forbidden Shore.) *Rinaldo: How long is this tower?! *Raul: Does it look like a tower to you? No. It's a glacier. *Ramón: Calm down boys and we're almost here. *Rinaldo: BUT I'M LAST ALONG WITH LOVELACE! *Lovelace: Stop screaming. You sound like a 100 year old man. *Rinaldo: If i was a human, then i would live long until i die. *Lovelace: Good. Now keep moving like spiders. *Ramón: *land on the glacier* I Made It. *Raul, Nestor and Lombardo: *land on the glacier* We Did It! *Ramón: Where's Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: *cilmb up and made it to the top* I'm here and this sucks. *Lovelace: *cilmb up and made it too* I'm back. How was the long glacier? *Raul: It was really long. *Lombardo: Big as a pack of ice. *Rinaldo: It was like a hour long. Half an hour we were climbing this big thing and almost made us tired. *Lovelace: Guys, let's go home. *Ramón: Let's go guys. *Lovelace: Wait. Do you want to go back to your homeland? *Ramón: Yes. I want to apologize to Roy and his elders. I'm sorry for what we caused a few years ago. I just wanted to go back home with my family. *Raul: Yeah, can we do it? *Lovelace: Yes, yes, yes. I will come with you afterwards. Let's all go together. *Lombardo: We got it. (After many hours of searching, the next day begins with a snowstorm next to Adélie Village) *Nestor: Man, i'm cold. *Ramón: We're almost here. *Raul: Yeah and we're going home. *Lombardo: I miss my mom and dad too. *Rinaldo: And our parents. *Ramón: I can't take it that long. It's so breezy out there. *Lovelace: Well guys, before you go, apologize to Roy and everyone at Adélie Village. Make sure that you tell everyone that your friend Mumble is after the aliens. *Ramón: We will. *Rinaldo: It not gonna work. We are here early than a few years when we went to Rockhopper-Land. (The snowstorm stop) *Lovelace: What happen? *Raul: The snowstorm stopped. *Lombardo: Something seem suspicious on that wall. *Rinaldo: What is this? This used to be the entrance to the village and now it's blocked in ice. (It turn out to be a huge cliff with a frozen entrance to the path to Adélie Village which is trapped) *Ramón: I see a cave. It's blocked. *Raul: Uh oh. Bad luck. *Lovelace: Where are we? *Rinaldo: This is the land that suppose to be our home. No matter that huge iceberg trapped the entrance to a secret tunnel. *Lombardo: That's a cliff amigo. *Rinaldo: Oh, there is a cave that we can't even get in. *Nestor: *touch the ice* It's glass. We have to find out. *Raul: Really? *Rinaldo: Yeah and let me try. *tap his beak on the ice and cracks* Huh? (The ice breaks and lead to the cave) *Nestor: We Did It! *Ramón: Finally. *Lovelace: It got to be it. *Ramón: Si. I can't wait to see my family again. *Rinaldo: I bet Roy will apologize to us. *Raul: Let's get moving. (The penguins walk to the path cave) *Ramón: I don't think it gonna work. *Raul: I see the light. *Lovelace: Something seem foggy. *Rinaldo: Wait! Is that it? *Nestor: It can't be. *Lombardo: This is it. (They returned to Adélie Village, which is now a abandoned place with scars on the ice, destroyed buildings, a lot of snow piles and a crushed Adélie Underground which lead to a crack) *Nestor: What happen to this place? *Lombardo: Lovelace, have you ever went to this village before? *Lovelace: Yes. A very long time since you were exiled by Roy. He shouldn't done it in the first place. *Ramón: Where are we and is this the new Forbidden Shore? *Lovelace: What happen to everyone? *Rinaldo: They're gone. *Lovelace: Well guys, we're going to Emperor-Land. *Ramón: No, we got kicked out. We can't go back to Emperor-Land, i want to know what happen to my home? *Lovelace: It's gone. Look! *Ramón *look at his broken igloo house* MY IGLOO! *run to his igloo home* IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE! And gone... *Lovelace: Guys, look everywhere to find where these people are. *Raul: Something must be going on. *Lombardo: That's a problem. *Raul: *see the hole of the broken Adélie Underground* The whole underground place is smashed. *Lombardo: *look at the sharp cracks in the ice* Oh no. The skuas must have done it. *Rinaldo: *saw a snowpile mountain* Look like nothing. *Nestor: *saw a lot of broken igloos* It can't be happening. What happen to everyone that live here? *Lovelace: It must be strange. They must have left off or something like that. *Lombardo: But that not the point. You just made it complicated for us to go back to the village. *Lovelace: Then there is no camouflage around. I'm sorry for the news to show you. *Ramón: *at his igloo house* Everything is........gone. *find a letter made of ice* Huh? What's that? pick it up and read the letter* "Dear Ramón, i have bad news for you. If you return to the village, everything has been attacked. We miss you alot but the skuas have been taking over this village since you were not there along with your amigos. I believe that you must be the bravest penguin on Earth and now, this village have been destroyed by scars, cracks, and skuas. It been years to discover this and i know, you have to stop them from the leader. Love Ramón. From Limon." *Raul: Ramón, is everything alright? *Ramón: No! This is all my fault! *look up in the sky* Noooooooooooooooooooo! Rimon! Limon! Come Back! *Rinaldo: They're gone Ramón, i think we have to move on. *Lovelace: Sorry to hear about this. You shouldn't have been exiled in the first place. *Ramón: Then why did i ruined everything i done?! (A little sound was coming) *Raul: Wait, what was that? *Ramón: Check the hole. *Lombardo: I see nothing. Neither the school. *Rinaldo: School's out man. Let's just go. (A small earthquake occurs) *Raul: What was that? *Rinaldo: This is not good, this is not good. *Lovelace: I sense an earthquake. *Raul: What is it? *Nestor: Just a little sound. *Lombardo: Is there something wrong? *Ramón: No. (The mountain collapses) *Rinaldo: LOOK! IT'S COMING! *Lovelace: Stand back. (The part of the mountain lands as the earthquake starts, making cracks everywhere) *Ramón: I have to go back to Emperor-Land to tell everyone about this. *Lovelace: There is no need to go. We're surrounded by the quake. (The crack break into several parts of ice including Lovelace's spot, Ramón's spot and Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo's spot) *Ramón: Oh no! *Raul: We're trap. *Lovelace: Help! Help! *Raul: On no! *Rinaldo: We're doomed! *Nestor: There's no way out of this. *Lombardo: Uh oh. (The water fill in the cracks and make Ramón's berg pop off the ice) *Ramón: Help me! *his iceberg crash on his amigos' side* *Raul: Ramón! *Ramón: Guys, help me. *Raul: Give me your fin. *Lombardo: You're the star. Do it! *Ramón: *hold Raul's fin and join their side* Thank you. *Raul: You're welcome. *Lombardo: Oh no, we forgot Lovelace! *Lovelace: Help me! *Rinaldo: Where's the stupid rope?! *Lombardo: There is no rope! (The iceberg make The Amigos pop out to another side as they landed on Lovelace side) *Lovelace: What are you guys doing? *Ramón: The iceberg land us here. *Lovelace: What? (The continental was about to shake Adélie Village and everything was breaking apart) *Ramón: The earthquake. (The air pop out the ice and land on the non cracked ice) *Lovelace: Poof. *Lombardo: We did it and we're safe. *Nestor: It's not. Look. *Raul: Oh no. (Water pop out of the ice with rocks poping in) *Ramón: IT'S THE CONTINENTAL DRIFT! *Raul: Run for your life! *Lovelace: Move the iceberg. *Rinaldo: I move it. *went down and push the iceberg on their side* *Lombardo: Run! *Rinaldo: *push and run fast to get away from the drift* *Ramón: What are you doing Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: I'm pushing the iceberg and we're getting out of here. *Raul: But you didn't do nothing at anything. *Rinaldo: I did. I did something for the whole day and i gave lovestones to Lovelace! *Lovelace: You don't need to shout and no one is gonna here you like that. *Rinaldo: Then, we just move from our side. *Ramón: Come on man. *Nestor: Push hard like my muscles. *Rinaldo: Muscles? When do you have muscles? *Nestor: I trained hard back at the cave. *Rinaldo: Oh. *Raul: Oh no. There's more! (The crack came up from the drift, chasing Rinaldo) *Rinaldo: Oh no. Not again. *Raul: Rinaldo, hop on! *Rinaldo: *hop on the iceberg* Made it. *Nestor: All together now. *Lombardo: Boom. *Raul: Your da bomb, bro. *Ramón: Let's get out of there. *Lovelace: Yeah. (The drift was about to shake and everything was cracking and breaking apart) *Ramón: What was that? *Raul: Speed it up more. *Ramón: Yes amigo. *speed the ice up* (Ice start to pop up with water) *Rinaldo: What is with the water? *Nestor: It's coming. *Lovelace: We're going to make it! *Ramón: THIS IS IT GUYS, HOLD ON THE ICE! *Raul: Hold what? *Lombardo: Hold on! *Rinaldo: Hold on tight like a lobster. *Lovelace: Together. (The group hold the iceberg together as the iceberg pop up in the sky, shocking everyone at the camera and land on the cilff safety. Adélie Village is now destroyed by the drift.) *Ramón: Wow. *Raul: We did it! *Rinaldo: Come on guys and let's do it again. *Ramón: Oh no, our village is gone! *Nestor: It's dead. *Lombardo: Everything is wiped out. *Ramón: Now we have to find a new home. *walk to the cliff and look at the water* Now it is a pond. *Raul: *walk to his amigo* Ramón? *Ramón: Everyone left except us. We're going to find them until Tallboy comes back and see us. *Raul: It's okay Ramón, every year, the world changes and this happen to our homeland sometimes. *Ramón: Yeah, but the earthquake destroy us all. *Rinaldo: We're not dead! *Ramón: Right. We're seaching for a secret home to live with grasses on the ice and big huge mountains that everyone can see. *Lovelace: Guys, we have to find a new home on our own. *Ramón: Well, we can stay back at the cave close to Emperor-Land. *Lombardo: Are you crazy? Noah exiled us all. *Nestor: Not Lovelace. *Lovelace: Right. Maybe you can stay back at Adélie-Land with a lot of mountains. I hope your family will like it there. *Raul: Yeah. I remember seeing those big mountains ever since my kindergarten field trip i think. *Ramón: Oh, i like field trips and they make you travel anywhere in Antarctica. *Rinaldo: Can we find a home already?! *Lovelace: Yes. I will find a home for you guys to stay. *Raul: Uh huh. *Ramón: Oh yes. *Rinaldo: That's good. *Lovelace: Well my boys, i'm going to find your family and you must tell Mumble's family that he's on a search quest for the aliens. *Ramón: That's right, it's on the move. *Lombardo: That does it. *Ramón: Lombardo, if we stay at Adélie-Land, my colony will move there too. *Lombardo: That's right and this will happen. *Ramón: Yeah. *Nestor: Come on guys, we're all leaving. *Raul: Ok. *Ramón: Let's roll. (The Amigos and Lovelace begin to move on to search for a new home. Meanwhile with Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael and Amigos, they are searching for Roy and the elders when they saw a cave next to them) *Angelo: Where is Roy? I can't seem to find him somewhere. *Estefan: I think we're lost. *Enrique: No. I found a cave we can pass to. *Raphael: Is anyone home? *Amigos: I don't know. *Angelo: Guys, we better go into the cave. I know Roy is in here somewhere. *Estefan: We can't go back to the village now. It's destroyed by the skuas and Ramón was suppose to come and save us all. No matter what, he should be dead. *Enrique: He's alive! You saw him earlier many days ago. *Angelo: I get it! He left with Mumble already on a quest to stop the aliens from stealing our fish. *???: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A MOMENT HERE! *Angelo: Hey. I know that voice somewhere. *Estefan: It's Roy. *Enrique: Let's go inside. We found him at last. *Raphael: Oh boy. *Amigos: Let's go to the cave. (Inside the strange cave) *Angelo: Are you in there? *Roy: Yes i am. *Angelo: Come on Roy, your friends are waiting for you. *Roy: I am done now. Just leave me alone. *Estefan. I thought you promise us to find The Amigos. *Roy: No! We are never going to find a new home. I'm staying in here for now. *Enrique: You can't. Everyone is poor right now and we have no fishes for all of us. *Roy: I know. The aliens stole it all. *Raphael: We tried. Ramón and Mumble were suppose to find the aliens with Lovelace. *Roy: Nah. I'm joining on your side. *Amigos: Really? *Roy: Yes. I am never going to give up on my life. *Angelo: Woo hoo. *Estefan: Welcome back. *Roy: Follow me. It's not a trick. *Enrique: Like what? (They went outside to the hiding place of the cave to see the rest of the group) *Angelo: We found them. *Roy: Everyone! Angelo is safe! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rimon: Woo hoo. *Limon: Glad he still alive after all. *Elder 1: Roy, what are we going to do? *Elder 2: Any plans? *Roy: Since our village is destroyed by the skuas, we are going to find Ramón and the rest of the amigos. *Rimon: But you abandoned my kid. I fell sorry for him. *Roy: Whatever. I'm going to find the missing kids and tell them i'm sorry. *Angelo: Sorry for what? *Roy: I exiled them by accident. Your siblings are fine. We are going to stop the skuas in the next three months by the time the fishes return to Antarctica. *Limon: Yeah. We want food! *Everyone: WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD! *Roy: Okay. I get it. We are all starving to death after all. But at least we have shrimps and krills to feed on. *Rimon: Right. The kids should have all grown by now since they gotten a new home. *Roy: Yes. And together, we will make it as a team. (At night, Lovelace and the Amigos are seen in the plains somewhere) *Ramón: Where are we going to live? *Raul: Is there a place we can spend the night for? *Lovelace: Shut up! I'm trying to find a place to live. We can't find a place to live after your home is destroyed. *Nestor: Can we go back to Adelie-Land? *Lovelace: No! We're lost right now. *Rinaldo: Ooh, how about Amigos Cave? *Lovelace: No, your exiled already at Emperor-Land. *Rinaldo: But Noah doesn't know our home and he never know. *Lovelace: He know all because of the climate change! *Lombardo: Hey look, i found a cave. *Lovelace: Ah ha! I found it first. *Lombardo: But i found it first before you looked at it. *Lovelace: No. I got it at last. Sorry boys, but you're going to find yourself a place to live. *Nestor: But we have no home to live. *Lovelace: Well, stay at my cave home. We're not going to live here. We're staying here for three months until Mumble come back to tell us the news about the fish. *Ramón: Three months? But the aliens could have killed him off. *Lovelace: He'll be fine. He will be brave like your father. *Ramón: But we didn't have the time to tell everyone at Emperor-Land. *Lovelace: We will do that later on. Just come inside and don't panic. *Ramón: Boys, let's go inside. (Inside of Lovelace's Cave Home) *Lovelace: Come right in. *Raul: But Lovelace, we're inside. *Lovelace: Oh, i have set up the beds for you. I know it kinda snowy, but this is the sleeping spot we're spending in for three months. *Nestor: Alright. Free service. *Lovelace: I dig up the snow with my feet to make you guys beds. *Ramón: Wow. So this is our sleeping spots. *Raul: It kinda look like a bowl. *Rinaldo: It's fitting. *Lombardo: Oh yeah, it's good. *Nestor: I like it. *Ramón: Good job. *Lovelace: Perfect. We can all go to sleep by now. *Ramón: Ah, the fresh of relaxing. *Raul: Goodnight everyone. *Rinaldo: Goodnight. *Nestor: Sweet Dreams. *Lombardo: Another night in another life. *Lovelace: Yeah. Feeling comfortable. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 10) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions